Where We Belong
by rowanashke
Summary: Iruka's dating Genma. Raidou's upset. Kakashi's confused. And Kakashi's talking to ghosts, who have started talking back. IruGen, KakaIru, GenRai. Ghosts, lemons and a touch of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Here's an odd little ficcie that came to me today. It's a stand-alone, not set in any particular universe. n.n Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------

Iruka opened his eyes, feeling the change in the room. Smiling, he remained still, listening to the sound of his lover undressing. It was just past midnight; Kakashi's usual entry time.

He felt the bed shift as Kakashi slipped between the sheets, and then Kakashi's perpetually cold hand slid suggestively over his hip. Iruka allowed his smile to widen as he felt Kakashi fit their bodies together. Kakashi was already hard; Iruka shifted his hips a little and felt Kakashi's erection slide across his back.

Kakashi chuckled and fastened his lips to Iruka's shoulder, shifting them both a little so he could begin grinding into Iruka, his hand holding Iruka's hip, guiding and controlling the movements of their bodies together. Iruka moaned and tipped his head back as Kakashi's movements became rougher, harder.

Pretty soon, Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. He shifted them again and slid his finger into Iruka's ass, kissing and sucking Iruka's neck, Iruka's soft moans encouraging him. Kakashi inserted another finger, biting Iruka's neck at the same time.

"Please, just…" Iruka gasped, bucking back, impaling himself on Kakashi's fingers. Kakashi laughed and then he was moving, sliding around, shifting Iruka further down on the mattress, positioning himself. Thrusting, filling Iruka. Iruka cried out, his hands gripping Kakashi's shoulders until his fingers hurt. Kakashi pulled out and thrust back in, bending over to rest his head on Iruka's shoulder. His harsh, gasping pants filled Iruka's ears, drowning out every other sound in the world. Iruka moaned and arched against him, rubbing their chests together as Kakashi began a steady rhythm, grunting with each thrust.

They moved together seamlessly, their hips meeting, parting, and their hands gripping and digging into each other's flesh. Kakashi groaned and sped the rhythm up, biting into Iruka's shoulder, his tongue sliding over Iruka's taunt flesh.

Soft, needy moans urged Kakashi harder, deeper. Kakashi braced himself and gave Iruka what he wanted, his body trembling with pleasure. Iruka felt Kakashi nearing the breaking point and released his shoulder, snaking it down Kakashi's chest and then wrapping it around his own shaft, pumping in rhythm with Kakashi's forceful thrusts. So close…he gasped and sped up his thrusts, trying to make sure they reached the pinnacle together.

Suddenly, Kakashi gripped the sheets and slammed into Iruka, growling, his body convulsing as his hot seed released into Iruka. He thrust a few more times, grimacing in pleasure. Iruka mewled, feeling the sudden explosion inside of him, and arched his back, his hand furiously pumping as his own seed splattering over his hand and chest as he followed his lover over the top.

Kakashi waited patiently for Iruka to finish. Then he pulled out, making them both moan softly. Smiling, he reached down and took Iruka's hand, licking it, cleaning every bit of seed off the tanned man's hand with his darting, clever tongue. Iruka watched him, nearly breathless.

When he was finished, Kakashi crawled up the bed and stretched out next to Iruka, pillowing his head in Iruka's shoulder. Iruka turned a little toward him and they rested, feeling their heartbeats slowing, their breathing deepening into sleep.

…

Iruka woke when the alarm went off and yawned, sitting up to shut it off. The space beside him was empty; Iruka didn't expect any different. Kakashi was a midnight lover; he'd never seen the man's face by daylight. And he was fine with that. At least, that what he told himself.

Swinging his legs off the side of the bed, he yawned again and stretched. The movement irritated his shoulder; glancing at it, Iruka grinned. Kakashi had sharp teeth…that was going to leave a mark.

Sighing, he rose and padded to the shower, whistling.

…

Iruka got through the day. It was particularly trying; the kids were determined to live up to Naruto's now-famous past. Iruka had to assign not one but three essays and a pop-quiz just to get them to shut up. As much as he loved teaching, there were certainly days that he wished he could quit and do some nice, soothing S-rank missions.

After class, he was gathering his papers together. He'd given himself permission to slack off tonight; it didn't happen often, and he was determined to enjoy it. Then he heard two people talking in the hallway. He didn't mean to listen in; gossip wasn't his favorite thing. He'd been the subject of it a few too many times for him to take any pleasure in other people's misery.

"…Iruka?"

Iruka perked his ears up and stepped closer to the door, his interest peaked. They were talking about him…

"Yeah." The other man, who Iruka tentatively identified as Iwashi, sighed deeply. "He's hot. Of course he is. It's just…he's so…"

"Innocent?" The other speaker asked, sighing as well. "I know. Believe me, I know. I thought after those rumors about him and Mizuki…but you just can't picture Iruka doing…anything like that, can you?"

Iwashi laughed sadly. "Yeah. He's too damn…sweet. The way he is with those kids…"

"He's never shown any interest in anyone, male or female." The other speaker, who Iruka couldn't ID right away, said petulantly. "How are we supposed to know?"

"Maybe he's not interested, period." Iwashi said after a moment.

"Bullshit. No one's 'not interested'." Genma. That was Genma, Iruka decided suddenly.

"Mmm. Well, I'm not going to hit on him. It would make me feel…I dunno…like I'm a dirty old man and he's…."

"I _am_ a dirty old man." Genma said smugly. "And I really like him. Not just because he's hot and has the cutest ass in the village. He's a great guy." Genma sounded wistful, and Iruka raised his eyebrows in surprise. Genma really…liked…him?

"Yeah." Iwashi said quietly. "I agree. Dammit. But I thought…you and Raidou…"

"Not." Genma said quietly, regretfully. "I thought so too. But Rai…he's just…he doesn't know what he wants, you know? So he's constantly waffling. I can't take being kicked out of the house again. I'm tired of not being able to hug my boyfriend in public. Everyone knows we're a couple. Were a couple. I told him this morning I was done."

"Man, that sucks." Iwashi said sympathetically. "But I agree with you. He's got to make a choice."

"Well…" Genma sighed. "It's too late for me. _I _made the choice he couldn't make. We're officially done."

"I'm really sorry to hear that." Iwashi's voice moved, and Iruka pulled back from the door a bit. "So. You going to hit on Iruka?"

"Yeah. Carefully. I don't want to offend or upset him…" Genma and Iwashi's voices faded out and Iruka leaned on the wall, thoughtful.

So. Genma _liked_ him.

That was kind of a surprise. Genma'd been hitting on him for _years_, but Iruka had always assumed it was just Genma's well-known streak of pervertedness. He'd never thought…

What do I do with this? Iruka thoughtfully finished gathering his papers up and walked home, absently returning the greetings he received on the street.

He put the papers down and made tea, then sat on the couch and eyed the wall thoughtfully. He had a decision to make, that was for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're looking very sexy today, Iruka." Genma grinned, flicking his senbon around his mouth. Iruka eyed him, raising his eyebrow, and Genma flushed a bit.

Surprised and secretly amused, Iruka leaned back in his chair and arranged his face in an impatient scowl. "What do you want, Genma-san?" he asked quietly.

"I want…" Genma paused and then sighed. "I would like to know if you would go out to dinner with me, Iruka. No funny business; I'm not…I'm not trying to…"

"Get in my pants?" Iruka asked. Genma flushed.

"No." Genma reached up and took his senbon out of his mouth. "I'm really not. Will you go out to dinner with me? Please?" 

"Ok." Iruka grinned openly at Genma's surprised face. "I will. If you promise me that you'll refrain from groping, embarrassing, or otherwise doing perverted things to me for the whole night."

"I promise." Genma slid off his desk, grinning. "Or…well, I promise to _try._

"That's the best I can hope for." Iruka sighed.

…

Iruka laughed, shaking his head. Genma was telling him a story; Ko and Izu's latest shenanigans in the Hokage's office. The story was only faintly risqué; Iruka was blushing lightly but still laughing.

"Then they heard a noise and shot apart. By the time the Hokage was there, they were industriously sorting paperwork-on opposite sides of the room! The Hokage's not an idiot, of course; he knew what was going on. But he didn't have any proof."

"What did he do?" Iruka asked, sipping the sake. Genma grinned evilly.

"What could he do? With no proof, he had nothing to punish them for. But I heard they've been stuck doing crappy C-rank missions for the last week."

"Poor kids!" Iruka laughed and finished his sake, setting the cup down.

"More?" Genma asked.

Iruka shook his head. "No, thank you. That's my limit. In fact…Genma, I'm sorry, but it's getting late."

"It is?" Genma looked around in surprise. "Hmm. I didn't even notice."

"Me either." They smiled at each other and then Genma sighed. "Yeah. Better get you home. School tomorrow?"

"Yes. At least it's only half-day." Iruka rose and they walked out of the resturaunt into the cool, crisp evening.

"May I walk you home?" Genma asked quietly. Iruka agreed and they strolled down the street, laughing and trading jokes. Genma's, of course, were mostly off-colour, but he did his best to keep it light and Iruka was only mildly indignant by the time they reached his house.

"Thank you for the very nice date, Genma." Iruka said quietly. Genma smiled and shrugged, looking pleased. 

"It was nice, wasn't it?" Genma agreed.

"I should…" Iruka said slowly.

Genma sighed. "Yes, you should. Iruka…"

He hesitated, then leaned over and gently touched Iruka's lips with his own. It was a chaste kiss; Iruka's eyes fluttered shut in surprised pleasure. It was also over way too soon for Iruka's satisfaction.

Genma stuffed his hands in his pockets and gave Iruka a wide, happy smile. "Thank you for the lovely evening, Iruka. I'll see you at work day after tomorrow, right?"

"Yes." Iruka returned his smile. Then Genma left and Iruka let himself into his apartment, bemused.

He'd started tea when he felt a familiar presence behind him. "Kakashi. You're early."

"You were kissing Genma." Kakashi said slowly. Surprised, Iruka turned and found the copy-ninja leaning on his couch, arms crossed over his chest, eyeing Iruka thoughtfully. 

"Yes." Iruka calmly finished the tea and turned. "I was."

"Why?" Kakashi asked. There wasn't any anger in his voice; instead, he seemed mildly puzzled and curious.

"Because he took me on a very lovely date." Iruka explained.

"Oh." Kakashi looked away, then back at Iruka. "You're dating him, then?"

"I went on a date with him." Iruka corrected.

"Hmm." Kakashi sighed. "Guess that means no sex for me?"

Iruka sighed and laughed. "Uhm. Yeah, I guess. Look…I'm sorry, Kakashi. It's just…"

"I know." Kakashi smiled behind his mask and pushed himself off the couch. "I understand, Iruka. Don't worry about it. It's been…very nice. Good luck. I hope it works out."

"It has been. Thank you, Kakashi." Iruka smiled, and the silver-haired man smiled back.

Then he was gone. Iruka turned back, reaching for the whistling tea-kettle. Why did he feel…

Regretful?


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi sat at the memorial stone, rubbing his cheek and staring at nothing.

Iruka was dating Genma.

That was kind of a shock. Kakashi, if previously asked, would have stated that the Genma was the _last _person in the entire village that Iruka would have been interested in.

But he'd gone on a date. And they'd kissed.

Kakashi sighed.

He wasn't interested in a relationship with the tanned chuunin. He wasn't interested in a relationship with _anyone_. But he had really been enjoying his…time…with Iruka.

And that was over. Iruka wasn't the kind of guy to be sleeping with Kakashi while he was in a relationship with Genma.

_Face it, Kashi-kun. You're jealous._

I am _not _jealous, Obito.

_I think you are, Kakashi._

All due respect, sensei, but _shut up._

_I think Iruka means more to you than you're letting yourself believe. _Minato's ghostly voice was amused and understanding. _I know it's been a long time since we died, but you have to let it go._

I'm _fine_, Kakashi snarled back at his imagination. I'm not jealous and Iruka's just another lay and why are you _picking _on me like this?

_We just want you to be happy, Kakashi. _Another voice, and one that Kakashi didn't really want to hear.

_You're so alone, Kakashi. Why won't you let anyone in? _ His father sounded sad and tired.

Because you always leave me! Kakashi stood up and brushed his pants off. I'm leaving. I'm not having this discussion with…you. Me. Whatever.

He turned and left, pulling out his book. Behind him, the wind sighed through the memorial.

…

When he was gone, a quiet voice spoke. _He really hasn't grown up much, has he?_

_Not really. _Obito sounded amused. _He's still such a child._

_He's never really had a reason to, before. _ Minato said sadly. _And he's been alone for so long…_

_We need to do something for him. _ Sakumo said decisively. _I don't know about you two, but I really could use a rest._

_No kidding,_ Obito said with a soft laugh. _What happened to resting in peace?_

_Hard to do when the person you care about is in such pain. _ Minato sighed. _We'll take care of it. _

…

Iruka rubbed his towel over his hair and padded out of his bathroom, grinning. Genma was going to be here in about an hour for another date.

It was their fourth; Genma had taken him out to dinner again, followed by a night at the festival, and then a picnic by the lake. Tonight was another dinner.

Genma hadn't pushed at all. He was keeping his hands to himself, and Iruka was starting to get a little...miffed.

I wanted him to be respectful, but damn. Iruka laughed and tossed the towel onto the bed. Tonight was going to be the end of that, Iruka thought with a grin. If Genma doesn't make a move tonight, I'm going to start dating girls. I swear.

He dressed and stood in front of the mirror, studying his reflection in satisfaction.

He'd chosen to wear his leather pants and a loose, deep blue button up-shirt with a black mesh sleeveless shirt under it. His hair, drying nicely from his shower, curled gently on his shoulders. Time to get that cut, he thought with a grin. As a final touch, he added a simple silver chain and a silver dangle earring, which he hardly ever wore.

I personally think I look pretty hot, Iruka thought smugly. We'll see how Genma reacts.

…

Genma was right on time; Iruka opened the door on the second knock and grinned at Genma appreciatively. Genma was wearing a pair of dark brown slacks and a form-fitting slinky grey shirt. His headband was missing; he'd pulled his shoulder-length hair back in a casual tail.

Genma's eyes widened and he unconsciously licked his lips. Iruka mentally congratulated himself and grabbed his wallet and keys. "Ready?"

"Uh. Yeah. Let's go." Genma stuttered.

I'm _so_ getting laid tonight, Iruka thought with a grin.

The restaurant was nice; edgily casual. Not a uniform in sight. Iruka and Genma chose a table near the back and talked over the menus, laughing. After the delicious dinner, they lingered, sipping sake and talking.

Genma was a fascinating man, Iruka was discovering. The top layer, the part that everyone saw on a daily basis, was only a thin layer over a very deep, surprisingly intelligent interior. Genma was funny, warm, smart and sweet.

And he likes me. Iruka relaxed against the booth, watching the play of emotions over Genma's face as he talked. Genma was being totally open with him; he'd let his jounin mask down and Iruka was seeing everything for real.

When the sake was gone, Genma grinned and stretched. "Do you need to get up early?"

"Nope." Iruka grinned and made a grab for the bill. Genma was faster; he snatched it up and mock-growled at Iruka. "School's out tomorrow and I'm off from the mission office."

"A whole day off?" Genma asked in surprise. "Wow. That's impressive."

"Yeah." Genma paid the waitress and they slid out of the booth. "I don't know what I'm going to do with myself."

"Hm." Genma slanted a sideways look at him, mischief…and something else…dancing in his black eyes. "I have a shift tomorrow night. So I'm free to stay up a while. What do you feel like doing?"

Iruka censored his thoughts and managed not to grin like an idiot. "Want to come watch a movie? I just picked up some new ones I've never seen."

"You have popcorn?" Genma asked. Iruka nodded and Genma stuffed his hands in his pockets, grinning. "Sounds like a plan to me, then."

…

Back at his apartment, Iruka made tea and popcorn while Genma shifted through his stack of movies. By the time he'd returned, Genma had three picked out and he held them out to Iruka.

Iruka picked one at random; if he had his way, he wouldn't be seeing the end of it anyway.

They settled on the couch, the popcorn bowl between them. The movie started and it was funny; Iruka found himself paying more attention to it than he'd anticipated.

Genma took the bowl and set it on his lap, his eyes glued to the television. The next time Iruka reached for it, he frowned and tore his eyes from the movie.

Ahh…seeing Genma curled up on the end of the couch, absently tossing popcorn into his mouth and laughing, made Iruka completely forget around the movie. Licking his lips, Iruka slid over and leaned against Genma.

"Hmm?" Genma cocked his head and grinned at Iruka.

"You're hogging the popcorn." Iruka gave him a cheeky grin and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Am I?" Genma laughed softly and suddenly shifted, pulling Iruka against him and looping his arm around Iruka's shoulders. "I'm such a jerk."

Iruka laughed and snuggled into Genma. "Mmm. Not really. I'm kind of surprised, actually. I thought you were more…"

"More what?" Genma asked lazily.

"More of a jerk." Iruka confessed. Genma laughed and turned his head, smiling at him.

"I really am, you know. I've been exceptionally nice to you. Don't know why. Maybe I'm just trying to get into your pants."

Iruka blushed. "Jerk!"

"I told you." Genma suddenly leaned forward and kissed Iruka gently.

"Mm." Iruka sighed and returned the kiss. When they parted, Genma gave him a wicked smile and brought his hand up to run it through Iruka's hair. "I can't tell you how much I've wanted to do that. Iruka…look. I'm a perverted bastard. If I'm moving too fast, tell me. Because I'm serious about liking you and I don't want to…"

"Genma, sometimes you talk too much." Iruka said with a laugh. Then he leaned forward and kissed Genma again.

A few breathless moments later, they parted again. Iruka sighed and sat up, taking the bowl away from Genma. "Genma, there's some things we need to get straight. I'm not…_not…_the innocent little sensei I know everyone thinks I am. Those rumors about me and Mizuki? They were…mostly…true. Although they did tend to get a little outrageous towards the end. I'm not a virgin. I'm not a slut, either. But I do want you, Genma, and you've more than shown me that you're serious. So, Genma, if it doesn't bother you…" He smiled again and leaned in, rubbing his nose against Genma's. "I want you, Genma."

"Shit." Genma blinked a few times. Then a wide, incredulous grin spread across his face. "Are you sure?"

"Can I make it any more clear?" Iruka asked patiently.

"Uhm." Iruka laughed.

Then Genma leaned forward and kissed him deeply, his hands sliding up Iruka's back. Iruka slid his body against Genma's, rolling his hips against the other man's body. Genma groaned and gripped his hips, shifting their bodies so that their erections were rubbing against each other. Iruka rolled again, his tongue dancing around Genma's.

Genma pushed him gently away and ran his hands through Iruka's hair. "Let's move to the bedroom, Iruka."

Iruka smiled and kissed him again, then stood up fluidly, holding his hand out to Genma. "Let's." he purred.

Genma grabbed his hand and allowed Iruka to pull him up, then wrapped his arms around Iruka and kissed him, pulling Iruka's hips against his. Iruka moaned softly and grabbed Genma's shoulders, digging his fingers into Genma's skin as they ground together, moaning into each other's mouths.

Suddenly Genma stiffened and pushed Iruka away. "What?" He snarled.

Iruka, momentarily taken aback, gaped at him. But Genma was turning away, glaring towards the window.

Iruka leaned around him and sighed in vexation. The bird currently sitting on his windowsill gave him a blank, beady-eyed glare and tapped the glass again, obviously seeking entrance.

"One night off. Just one fucking night off…that's all I ask." Genma stalked towards the window and threw it open, holding his hand out impatiently. The bird hopped into his palm and ruffled his wings back, cocking its head.

"Mission?" Iruka asked in dismay.

"Yeah." Genma untied the tiny message scroll from the bird's leg and unrolled it, squinting at the writing. "Report immediately to the Tower."

"Damn." Iruka leaned on the counter, sighing, still vibrating gently from desire. "Such bad timing."

"Yeah." Genma crushed the paper and flicked the bird, then turned and spread his hands helplessly. "Iruka…"

"Don't." Iruka smiled, running his hand through his hair ruefully. "I understand."

Genma crossed the room and grabbed Iruka, pulling him against his body. "To be continued." He said softly. Then he kissed Iruka passionately.

When he'd gone, Iruka collapsed on the couch, glaring at the movie. Damn it!


	4. Chapter 4

"Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka looked up from the scroll and blinked. "Raidou-san?"

"Hey." Raidou looked like shit. He'd obviously not been sleeping well; there were giant black circles under his eyes, and he leaned wearily on the desk, his hands in his pockets.

"Uhm. Have you seen Genma?" Raidou asked abruptly.

Wha…oh. Iruka set the scroll down slowly, trying to decide how to answer him.

Genma had broken up with Raidou just before their first date. And Raidou was clearly not taking it well.

Does he know we're dating? Iruka studied the other man's face and mentally shook his head. He has no idea.

Oh, Raidou…

"He's on a mission." Iruka said slowly. "It's an S-ranked classified; I have no idea when he's due home."

"Oh." Raidou slumped and looked away. Iruka, despite his growing feelings for Genma, found himself feeling sympathetic. "Raidou-san…you don't look well."

"I feel like an idiot." Raidou said quietly. "A real idiot. I need to talk to Genma."

Iruka hesitated, struggling with himself. This is really awkward, he thought with a sigh. Part of him wanted to encourage the obviously unhappy Raidou. Part of him wanted to make him leave Genma alone for ever.

Before he could make up his mind, another person appeared beside Raidou.

"Yo." Kakashi tucked away his book and gave Iruka a grin. "Raidou-san, Iruka-sensei. How are you today?"

"Fine, Kakashi-san, thank you." Iruka said with a smile. Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued to smile.

The moment became awkward rather quickly. Raidou, drawing himself out of his funk, glanced between them and raised his eyebrows. "Ah. I…thank you for the information, Iruka-sensei. I'll see you around."

"Have a good day, Raidou-san." Iruka said quietly.

After Raidou left, Iruka glanced up at Kakashi. "Uhm…was there something I can do for you, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi smirked. Iruka blushed and gritted his teeth.

"Let me rephrase that…" Iruka said quietly.

"Don't. I'm sorry." Kakashi said softly. Iruka blinked and looked at him, surprised. Kakashi looked suddenly, uncharacteristically serious behind his mask.

"Look. I'm…I'm sorry about…everything. I'm an idiot. I just wanted you to know that. I hope you're really happy. I mean it."

"Thank you." Iruka said after a moment. "Kakashi…"

"I'll see you around, ok?" Kakashi pulled his hands from his pockets and gave him a cheery wave, then poofed away.

Well…that was…interesting, Iruka thought. Wonder what brought that on?

…

_I thought you were going to talk to him?_

I was. Kakashi sighed and shifted, glaring at the trees. I tried. But I just…

_Chickened out._ Obito said flatly. Minato laughed.

Shut up.

_Really, Kashi-kun. You're a grown man. Why can't you just talk to him?_

What if I don't want to? Kakashi shifted his glare from the trees to the memorial. Why are you being so pushy? Can't you see that he's perfectly _happy_ with Genma?

_But you're miserable. _Minato sounded aggrieved.

I am _not _miserable!

_Yes you are, son. _Sakumo said reasonably. _You can't lie to us. You're miserable._

I…am…_not_…miserable. Kakashi felt his teeth grinding and closed his eyes. "Why do I even come here?"

_Because you don't have anyone else to talk to._

_Kind of sad._ Obito said softly.

It's not…what…

_You don't have any real friends. You don't have a lover. You don't have anyone. You're alone._

Thank you for reminding me, Kakashi thought sourly.

_We're trying to help._ Minato sighed. _We're the only ones who know you well enough to know how unhappy you are._

Kakashi sighed. He momentarily wondered if they'd lock him up in the mental ward for this.

Fine. What should I do?


	5. Chapter 5

Genma unlocked his front door and stumbled inside, shaking his head to try and clear the buzzing noise. That explosive tag had been too close; he'd only gotten a little singed, but he'd been having a problem hearing since then.

Someone was sitting on his couch. Startled, Genma jerked backward and fumbled for a kunai.

"It's me."

"Ra..Raidou?" Genma gasped.

"I wanted…I needed to talk to you. You…shit. You look like hell. Should you go to the hospital?"

"No." Genma sighed and allowed Raidou to pull him into the living room. Raidou's face was tight with worry. I forgot how sweet he can be, Genma thought wearily. How much I care for him…

"Let me." Raidou carefully removed Genma's vest and shirt, and checked his wounds with gentle fingers. "Nothing looks particularly bad. Take a shower. I'll make something to eat."

"Rai…" Genma said slowly. "You…we're…"

"I know." Raidou said quietly, not meeting his eyes. "I know, Genma. I'm…"

Genma sighed. "Dammit, Rai…don't do this to me. I care about you deeply, but I can't take this shit anymore, you know? One day you're all lovely and the next day you don't want anything to do with me. And you never want to be seen with me…you're ashamed of us, of our relationship, of me…"

"It's not…" Raidou started, then stilled. "You're right. I'm an idiot. Genma…I love you. I love you, damn it. I was afraid to admit it. I was afraid to…to let myself love you. But when you left me, I…"

Genma stared at him. "You…"

"I love you." Raidou said firmly, finally meeting Genma's eyes. "Please. Don't tell me you don't love me."

"Rai…" Genma breathed. Then he leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping his arms around Raidou's shoulders. "I love you too, idiot. I always have." Genma whispered against his lips.

Raidou shuddered and buried his face in Genma's shoulder. "If I'm ever that much of an idiot again, feel free to slit my throat."

"I might." Genma stroked Raidou's back, closing his eyes and smiling. This was how it was supposed to be.

"You take a shower." Raidou said after a moment. "I'll make some food. Then we…then we can talk. About…everything."

"Ok." Genma said softly.

…

Iruka knocked on Genma's door, rubbing his arm. The cut was healing over nicely. How he loved throwing star practice day at the academy…

He'd heard that Genma had gotten back from his mission this morning and he was eager to pick up where they'd left off. So when Raidou answered the door, clad only in his pants, his chest bare, Iruka was understandably taken aback.

"Uh. Iruka-sensei?" Raidou said, surprised. "What can I do for you?"

"Uh." Iruka felt himself blushing. "Is..is Genma home?"

"Yeh. He's in the shower." Raidou said slowly, obviously trying to figure out what was going on. "You want to come in?"

"N..no." Iruka stepped away, shaking his head. "No, thank you. Just…just tell him…I was here, ok?" Iruka fought to keep his face steady. Something must have shown, because Raidou gave him a concerned look, his eyes studying Iruka.

"Are you sure? You look…upset." Raidou said slowly. "If you need to talk to Genma…"

"N..no. I'm fine. I have to…I have to go. I'll…I'll see you." Iruka turned and fled, leaving Raidou to stare after him in surprise.

…

I'm such an…an idiot! Iruka collapsed into his couch, curling into a ball. I knew…I knew it. I knew it was too good to be true. But I still let my hopes get up.

He covered his face with his hands and shuddered. I guess it was too much to ask. I don't know why I expected any different…

Iruka burst into tears.

…

_iKakashi!_

Kakashi's head jerked around. Oh, god. Now I'm hearing them all the time! I'm going crazy! I need to go talk to the Hokage. This can't be good sign!

_Kakashi! Iruka needs you!_ Obito's voice was sharp and thin.

_Go!_ Minato 'shouted'.

What the _hell_? Iruka? Something was wrong with Iruka?

He jumped up, slamming his book closed. Naruto, mid-move, spun around in surprise and Sai gave him a funny look.

"Trainings done for the day. Go home. Bye!" Kakashi said quickly. Then he formed hand-signs and poofed away.

"He's getting weirder and weirder by the day." Naruto complained. Sai just nodded


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi slid into the window, glancing around the room. No Iruka. Palming a kunai, Kakashi slunk through the bedroom to the living room, pausing to readjust his vision.

Iruka was curled on the couch. After making sure there wasn't anyone else there, Kakashi put his kunai away and moved to silently kneel by Iruka, pushing his headband up to sweep Iruka with his sharingan eye. No obvious wounds, no jutsu…his chakra looked spiky, though.

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked softly.

Iruka gasped and flipped over, his eyes wide with startled surprise. "Ka..Kakashi?" he yelped.

"Shh. What's wrong? Are you hurt? Do you need ANBU assistance?" Kakashi grabbed him and hauled him upright, stripping his vest off. "What happened?"

"Wh..what are you talking about?" Iruka gasped.

"They said you needed me. What happened?" Kakashi managed to get his vest off and was carefully running his hands down Iruka's ribs, checking for wounds. "What's this?"

"Ow!" Iruka jerked away from him and gave him a long, serious stare. "Kakashi…who said I needed you?"

"They…" Kakashi hesitated. "Look. Just…tell me what happened? These wounds look old…"

"They are." Iruka pushed his hands away and glared at him. "They're from the day before yesterday. Sharp pointy weapon practice with the kids. Who are you talking about?"

"You've been crying." Kakashi gasped. Lifting his hands, he cradled Iruka's face in his hands and gently brushed his thumbs over Iruka's lips. "Why were you crying? Was it me? Did I hurt you?"

"Wh.." Iruka grabbed Kakashi's wrists, but made no effort to push his hands away. "It wasn't you. Kakashi…"

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said quietly. "I'm such an idiot. I'm…they've been telling me all along, but I wasn't listening. I was…I guess I was afraid. Everyone I've ever loved has left me. I was afraid that if I admitted it, you would too."

"Wh…what?" Iruka gaped. "Kakashi…you…"

"I love you." Kakashi sighed. "I'm sorry. It's too late, I know, you're happy with Genma and I'm not trying to break you up, but I just…they told me I had to tell you, and they wouldn't shut up about it. And they're right. You deserve to know." 

"Kakashi." Iruka firmly put his hand over Kakashi's mouth and took a deep breath. "Ok. We're going to back this conversation up a bit. You…you love me? Since when?"

"Always." Kakashi admitted quietly. "Since before the first time we slept together. I just…I just couldn't tell you. I didn't think you wanted that. Then you started dating Genma, and I realized…I realized I was stupid."

"Yes, you were." Iruka sighed. "But it wasn't all your fault. I never told you how I felt either."

"So…you're not hurt?" Kakashi asked. Iruka laughed and shook his head. "Then why were you crying?"

"Uhm." Iruka blushed and looked away, his smile fading. "I went over to say hello to Genma and Raidou answered the door. In an obvious state of undress. Pretty obvious that they'd gotten back together."

"Oh." Kakashi stared at him. Then he released Iruka and rose.

"Where are you…what are you doing?" Iruka yelped.

"To kick Raidou and Genma's ass for making you cry." Kakashi said flatly.

"N..no!" Iruka jumped off the couch and grabbed Kakashi, startled. "Don't. Please, don't. It's not their fault."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi growled.

"They're in love, Kakashi. They just…they just had to figure some stuff out. Unfortunately, I got caught in the middle. I don't think that Raidou even knew that Genma and I had dated."

"Oh." Kakashi hesitated. "Are you sure? I could do it…"

"I know." Iruka smiled and drew Kakashi back to the couch, his brown eyes laughing. "I know you could. But please don't."

Kakashi allowed himself to be drawn, smiling back at Iruka. "So you're not dating Genma anymore?"

"No." Iruka grinned and sat down, pulling Kakashi on top of him. Kakashi sprawled inelegantly across his lap, and Iruka took the opportunity to strip Kakashi's mask off.

"That's good." Kakashi said indistinctly. Then Iruka's lips were covering his, and Kakashi forgot what he was going to say.

After a moment, they broke apart for air. Kakashi licked his lips and grinned at Iruka. "Bedroom?"

"Hell no." Iruka said flatly. "Right here, Kakashi."

"Mmm." Kakashi murmured. Then they were kissing again, their lips twined together, their hands stripping each other's clothes off. When they were both naked, Iruka grabbed Kakashi's shoulders and shifted them, rolling on top of him. Kakashi gripped his hips and kissed him again, rolling his hips, growling into Iruka's mouth.

"Iruka, I…oh."

Iruka stilled and buried his face in Kakashi's shoulder, sighing. "Hello, Genma."

"Uh." Iruka turned his face to the side and saw Genma, his face bright red, staring at them. Behind him, a rather amused Raidou was leaning on the wall, shaking his head.

"Uhm." Genma paused, then laughed. "Ok. Well…this is kind of awkward."

"You're telling me." Kakashi said quietly. "We're kind of busy."

"I guess you weren't kidding." Iruka glanced at Genma and saw, to his shock, that Genma looked…hurt.

Hurt? What the hell?

Iruka sighed deeply and sat up, ignoring the fact that he was naked. "I think we need to talk. All four of us. Why don't you two turn around and let us put some pants on. Unless you _want_ to have this discussion naked?"

"You'd have to strip. I'm not being naked and talking while you get to wear clothes." Kakashi said, grinning mischievously. He was rather enjoying the other man's discomfort. Served him right for hurting his Ruka.

"N..no, that's…" Genma flushed and spun around. Raidou did likewise and Iruka grabbed their pants, dropping Kakashi's on his chest with a grimace.

When they were dressed, Iruka made tea and they sat down at the kitchen counter.

"What did you mean, you weren't kidding?" Kakashi asked abruptly.

Genma flushed and looked away. "Iruka told me he wasn't the innocent sensei everyone thought he was. That's what I meant."

"I don't think you should be insulting Iruka. You and Raidou were…"

"Stop it." Raidou snorted and the two bickering jounin subsided. Raidou glanced sideways at Genma and shook his head. "Please. That's not helping."

"Sorry." Kakashi muttered.

"Well." Iruka sipped his tea and laughed. "We're all pretty stupid, aren't we? I mean…you were in love with Raidou and I was in love with Kakashi. Kakashi couldn't admit it, I couldn't admit it, Raidou couldn't admit it…you were the only one who could, Genma."

"Naw. I couldn't admit it either." Genma glanced sideways at Rai and grinned sheepishly. "I would only go as far as 'like you a lot'."

Kakashi laughed, ruefully rubbing his chin. "We are morons. Why is that?"

"Just lucky." Raidou glanced at Iruka and sighed. "So you guys were going out?"

"Yeah." Iruka glanced at Genma and sighed. "We were."

"Did you…" Raidou asked slowly. Iruka blushed and stuck his tongue out.

"Not for lack of trying." Genma admitted. Kakashi snorted, and Raidou shook his head.

"Not because of me, either." Iruka said firmly, much to Kakashi's further amusement. "I was all go for it. But we got interrupted by the mission, and…"

"Ah." Raidou smiled. "Too bad. You missed out on a good ride."

"Shut up." Iruka snapped, laughing. "I think I'll live."

"Aww. I think I'm being insulted here, Kakashi." Genma quailed under Iruka and Raidou's combined glares.

"I think…" Kakashi said slowly, "that we're all friends here. And we're with who we're supposed to be. So…that ends it. It was a stupid situation, but we got through it. And we leave it at that?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Raidou said fervently. Genma glanced at Iruka and smiled, then nodded. Iruka blushed and slipped his hand into Kakashi's under the table


	7. Chapter 7

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi asked softly.

"You never did tell me who told you I needed you." Iruka craned his neck, smiling up at his lover. They were sprawled on the couch, still dressed, just enjoying their time together.

Kakashi sighed and hugged him a moment, then looked at him seriously. "Obito, Sakumo and Minato."

"Uh.." Iruka sat up, turning to look at Kakashi with worry shimmering in his eyes. "Kashi-love…you know they're…dead, right?"

"Duh." Kakashi sat up too, grinning slightly. "Yeah, I know. But…I talk to them. And lately…they've been talking back. I guess."

"Kashi…" Iruka frowned, touching his forehead. "Uhm. That's…"

"Crazy?" Kakashi seized his hand and kissed it. "I know."

_Kakashi, bring him to the memorial._Obito's voice made Kakashi jump.

"What is it?" Iruka asked, studying his lover's face.

"Uhm." Kakashi sighed and stood, drawing Iruka up with him. "Get dressed. I want you to come someplace with me." Iruka opened his mouth, but Kakashi gently covered it with his hand. "Please don't. Just…come?"

"Ok." Iruka said after a moment. "Let me get dressed…"

…

Iruka stood silently by the memorial, watching Kakashi. He was, he admitted privately, rather worried. A special jounin was allowed some quirks, but this…

"Sensei, father, Obito…this is Umino Iruka. I love him. He's worried about me hearing you. You told me to bring him here."

Iruka frowned and glanced around. He didn't want to take Kakashi to the hospital, but he couldn't ignore…

_He's not crazy, Iruka-kun._

That…that voice…Iruka gasped and took a step backward, his hand coming up as if to ward something off.

Minato…

_He's really not. We sort of hung around to keep an eye on him, because we knew that he was too stupid to watch out for himself._ A slightly older voice, laden with amused fondness.

_But we're more than happy to leave him to your hands._ A young voice, a boy's voice. Obito?

Iruka gasped again. "I…this…"

The wind picked up for a moment. There was a shimmering swirl of leaves, and then there were three…people…standing by the memorial.

The Yellow flash, his yellow hair shining in the sun and a grin as wide as Naruto's. An older, thicker version of Kakashi. And a young, slender boy with a wide, happy smile.

Oh. My.

_We're leaving now. And Iruka…we brought you a message. Your parents say hello and that they love you very much, and they want you to know that they are proud of you. And that they're happy that you finally found someone to love._ Kakashi's father…Sakumo, Iruka thought distantly, said with a faint smile. _They're sorry they can't see you, but they've already gone where they're supposed to be. It's only us idiots that stuck around._

"Uh…Th…thank you…" Iruka gasped.

_We're leaving, Kashi-kun. Tell Naruto…tell Naruto I'm sorry, and that I love him very much._ Minato said softly. _I wish…I wish I could have seen him._

"He looks like you." Kakashi said quietly. "And he acts a lot like you too. He's a good kid."

_Thank you for taking care of him._ Minato said to Iruka, smiling.

_We'll see you again! _Obito waved. _Until then…be happy, ok?_

_Goodbye, Kashi-kun, Iruka-kun._

_Goodbye, my son_

The ghosts faded out. Iruka swayed, fighting the urge to call out to them, to beg them not to leave so quickly.

Kakashi moved and wrapped his arm around Iruka. Iruka looked at him and saw that Kakashi was crying, silently, but he was smiling too.

"Well." Iruka said after a long moment. "You weren't crazy."

"No." Kakashi sighed and pulled Iruka into his chest, wrapping both arms around him and nuzzling shoulder.

Iruka chuckled and hugged him back, stroking his fingers up his back. "And we have _their_ blessing…"

"Hmm." Kakashi pulled back and stripped his mask down, smiling. "Yes. It seems so."

"So." Iruka hesitated, then kissed his lover. Kakashi responded eagerly, slipping his tongue into Iruka's mouth when Iruka parted his lips, smashing Iruka against his chest.

"Oh, come ON!" Naruto shouted. "Kakashi-sensei I expected, but Iruka-SENSEI!"

"Oh!" Iruka gasped and pulled away from Kakashi, blushing horribly. "N..Naruto…"

"Naruto.." Kakashi said pleasantly. "Go away." Then he pulled Iruka back into his arms and kissed him again, and Iruka promptly forgot that there was anyone watching as Kakashi skillful, loving lips shut off his brain.

"Come, Naruto." Sai said quietly. "I think we should give them some privacy."

"Whatever." Naruto sighed. "Poor Iruka-sensei."

"What do you mean?" Sai asked quietly as they walked away.

"Now that he's with Kakashi-sensei, he's going to be as perverted as _he_ is. And he used to be so nice…"

"Oh." Sai pondered this for a long moment. Then, he turned his eyes towards Naruto and gave him a small smile. "Is that really such a bad thing?"

"What?" Naruto gasped. "Is that a…joke? Did you just make a joke?" Naruto grinned and grabbed his hand, yanking him towards the village. "Hey! Everyone! Sai just cracked a JOKE!"

Sai allowed the hyperactive blonde to tug him along and sighed deeply.

…

Kakashi pulled away from Iruka and grinned, gently dragging his thumb across Iruka's kiss-swollen lips. "Let's go home, Ruka."

"Good idea." Iruka said dreamily.

…

When they were gone, a small wind blew across the clearing for a moment, and someone had been there, they might have heard laughter. But it would have been their imagination.


End file.
